Get Me Home For Christmas
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 16. Ethan's been kidnapped by Mesogog's goons. Can the other Rangers get him home in time for the holidays?
1. Christmas Fun

GET ME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. _Deck the Halls_ is traditional as far as I know. And I know that they never said what Conner's home situation is, but I'm thinking his parents are divorced. I mean, in the end of _Power Rangers Ninja Storm_, his brother Eric and some girl joined the Academy, and in _Day of the Dino_, Cassidy stated that Conner had been at Reefside for three years.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Christmas is coming and the Rangers are helping to make sure the holidays are special. However,

Mesogog and his friends decide to ruin it by kidnapping Ethan. Will he be rescued in time to share Christmas with his parents? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: CHRISTMAS FUN

All throughout Hailey's Cyberspace, kids were a mixture of hustle and bustle. Some brought in decorations, others brought in food, and still others brought in props that symbolized their beliefs. For example, Ethan James was setting up a row of candles as was the Kwanzaa tradition. While all this was going on, Kira Ford, Katherine Hillard, and Kimberly Hart were leading a group of kids into the beginning strains of _Deck the Halls_. Due to the vast amount of kids, two Reefside Police Officers had been assigned to keep an eye on things.

"So...what are these candles for?" Conner McKnight wondered, noticing the black, green, and red candles.

"It's for the African-American holiday, Kwanzaa," Ethan replied.

"What is Kwanzaa?" Trent Fernandez wondered.

"It's from Swahili, which "The First Harvest" which from December twenty-sixth through January first. And---oh, wait. I don't wanna bore you with a history lesson," Ethan said, cutting himself off.

"No. Go on, man. I'd really like to know," Conner encouraged.

"Well, the seven candles are lit to remind us of the seven principles we strive for," Ethan explained.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

"Unity, self-determination, responsibility to the community, Cooperation, purpose, creativity, and faith," Ethan answered, pointing to different candles as he spoke.

"Wow. That's really cool, man. Really interesting," Conner stated.

"Hey, what are **you** doin' for Christmas?" Ethan asked.

"Uh...I'm not really sure. I think the holidays are gonna be a little tense this year," Conner responded nervously.

"What? You mean more than usual?" the boys heard a voice quip. Turning, they saw another one of their friends, Trent Fernandez.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, my parents have only been divorced for about a year, and...I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen," Conner answered.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure it won't be anything too bad," Trent assured.

"Hey, nothing can be worse than **last** year. My folks attempted to bring us all together Christmas, and they ended up in an ornament fight," Conner stated.

"Huh?" Ethan and Trent asked, looking at him. Conner waved it off.

"Long story," he stated. Then, they winced, as they heard a young girl's off-key voice.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la," she belted out.

"Uh...let's get outta here," Conner suggested.

"Good idea," Trent and Ethan agreed. With that, the three boys fled the cyberspace.


	2. Kidnapped

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, in a large cave, a dinosaur creature watched the festivities through a moniter.

"How pathetic," Mesogog hissed.

"It's stupid," Gragon added.

"Look at them all happy and smiling. They're even singing," Elsa said disdainfully.

"It's the holiday spirit," Scorpina sneered.

"Disgusting," Goldar growled. He had only shown a display of that wretched tradition once---when he and Rito had been living with amnesia---and he vowed to himself, he'd never go soft again.

"Since we're all agreed, what do you say we destroy their fun?" Mesogog suggested.

"Perfect," Scorpina approved.

"Send down the Crangons and Tyrannodrones," Mesogog ordered.

"Right away, sir," Elsa answered. She did as she was told. Back at the cyberspace, Trent, Ethan, and Conner had just made the decision to go back in, when the creatures had surrounded them.

"Crangons!" Conner cried, getting into attack mode.

"Tyrannodrones too!" Ethan added, doing the same.

"Man, doesn't Mesogog **ever** take a break?" Trent groaned. However, he followed his friends lead and took a position of defense.

"What are they waiting for?" Conner wondered, when the creatures made no move. Without warning, they attacked. The three teens quickly blocked the assaults. It didn't take the friends long to realize that they were being isolated from other.

"Careful! They're trying to trap us!" Conner cautioned. Ethan went down.

"Ethan!" Trent yelled. He and Conner tried to get to their friend, but were kept back. Suddenly, the Crangons, Tryannodrones, and Ethan disappeared.

"No!" Trent yelled.

"We---gotta---get inside. Tell the others what happened," Conner said.

"Right," Trent agreed.


	3. Missing

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. only Gragon and the Crangons. Oh, and I realized I never gave you guys a description of the Crangons, so I'm doing that now.

Back inside Hailey's Cyberspace, one of the officers made his way over to Kira, Kimberly, and Katherine.

"That was great," he complimented.

"Thanks," Katherine responded. She took in his lean build, his dark, wavy hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm Micky Soul. Call me Mick," he said.

"Katherine Hillard. Kat," was her answer, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Or "P.C."," Kimberly muttered.

"Shut up," Kat said under her breath.

"Huh?" Mick asked in confusion. Kira looked as equally befuddled.

"Nothing. Old joke," Katherine lied. Just then, they heard a commotion by the entrance.

"What in the world?" Kira wondered. She and the older women followed Hailey, and some of the other Rangers, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Trini Quan, and Aiesha Campbell to the front.

"Conner! Trent! What's wrong?" Hailey asked.

"Ethan was just taken by some freaky-looking dinosaur creatures and gray rock things," Conner told them. As one, every Ranger froze. Tyrannodrones and Crangons. Out of all the lower lackeys they had to fight, the Crangons were the most durable due to the fact that they were made from rock.

"Um, Mick. I have to go," Katherine said, her voice full of regret.

"What? Why?" Mick wondered.

"Well, uh---" Katherine's mind raced. What could she tell him?

"Kat promised to take me shopping for some new clothes," Kira lied. Katherine shot Kira a disbelieving look.

"Uh, yeah. Kira's been bugging Kat about it for days and she finally caved," Kimberly added.

"Oh. Okay," Mick said in disappoint. "Can I see you later?" he questioned.

"**Definitely**," Katherine replied. With that, Kira, Kimberly, Katherine, Rocky, Conner, Trent, Trini, Aiesha, Adam Park, Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, William "Billy" Cranston, and Zachary "Zack" Taylor went outside, where they made sure it was clear. Then, they teleported in various flashes of light.


	4. Worry

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Buttefly heaven (ch 1-3): Thanks. I will. Thanks. Glad you like it so far.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Mick.

Seconds later, the Rangers landed in the Command Center.

"Zordon, what do Mesogog and Gragon want with Ethan?" Jason wondered.

"They are trying to disrupt the holidays by causing concern for Ethan's well-being," Zordon responded.

"Great. Can't they just take a break?" Conner seethed.

"Unfortunately, they never do," Kimberly responded.

"Where are they holding him?" Trent wondered.

"Behold the monitor," Zordon said. As one, the Rangers turned to Tommy's computer screen, where they saw Ethan in a strange dimension, held in a cage of electric bars.

"Ethan!" Kira exclaimed. The boy reached out to test his barrier and received a shock. The older Rangers winced.

"Ooooh. Those always hurt," sympathized Jason.

"Guys, what do we do?" Trini asked softly. The rest of the Rangers looked at each other, then turned back to the screen worriedly.


	5. From Bad To Worse

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly heaven: I will. Glad you're enjoying it.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Mick.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Dimension paced back and forth across his prison. He didn't know what to do. He had only been in this place once before. He went up to the bars again and reached out a hand, only to be jolted. He cried out in pain. Man, that hurt! _Man, how do I get out of here?_ he wondered. He tried his communicator, but only got a chirping noise. He groaned in frustration. It didn't work!

"Come on, guys. You gotta find me," he said. Then, he frowned. The floor, which had been pretty foggy to start with, was beginning to swirl, causing the the fog-like whiffs to rise. He wasn't sure what was going on, but knew it wasn't good.

"Uh-oh," the Blue Ranger muttered.


	6. Distraction

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Star wars makeover: Thanks. I've been busy.

Butterfly heaven: Glad you're enjoying it. 'Cuz that's how it ended up.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, Crangon, Hornitron, and Mickey. If there was actually a Hornitron in the series, I apologize. I don't remember, and far as I know, I made him up.

Meanwhile, Mesogog hissed with delight.

"Yes. Things are going perfectly," he stated.

"Should I begin creating a master, Master?" Elsa queried.

"Do it," Mesogog hissed in response.

"Right away," Elsa smirked. With that, she went to the Geo-Randomizer, mixed in some chemicals, and activated the machine. Minutes later, after some strange noises, a monster came out. He was a green bull, scaly, and had two horns potruding out of his head.

"And what is that?" Scorpina wondered.

"I call him...Hornitron!" Elsa proudly announced.

"Send it out," Mesogog instructed. Hornitron disappeared through the invisaportal. In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Oh, no. Now what?" Kimberly asked.

"Rangers, behold the monitor," Zordon told them. The Rangers turned to the screen.

"Oh, great. What is it?" Kimberly asked. Lasers fired from its horns, destroying a car.

"It's called Hornitron and as you can see, is able to fire lasers from its horn, as well as being very powerful," Zordon answered.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That's not our only problem!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, what is it?" Jason asked.

"The fog in the Dark Dimension is the Fog of Morpheous!" Alpha told them.

"Oh, no," Billy groaned. He remembered that stuff all too well.

"Great. Not only do we have to save Ethan, but we have to take care of that ugly-looking bull too," Kimberly said in disgust. The Rangers looked at each other worriedly.


	7. Hornitron

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

KimTomPW: Hey. Glad to see ya. Yeah, they're dating. It's just in the early stages, so it may not always have them date-like.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks. Glad ya like it.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Mickey. Oh, I think Hornitron was the name of one of Ivan Ooze's machines, but...oh, well.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Half of us are gonna take of the Hornitron, and the rest of us are gonna figure out how to stop that fog from affecting Ethan and getting him out of the Dark Dimension," Jason responded. He was pulled aside.

"Wait a second, Jase. It's not gonna take six Rangers to figure out how to get Ethan out of the Dark Dimension," Kimberly protested softly.

"Yeah, I know. But look at the kids," Jason said. They glanced at the three teens. They were scared stiff. "If they and some of the rest of you are concentrating on finding Ethan, they won't panic," he continued.

"Good idea," Kimberly agreed. They walked back.

"Okay, Trent, Conner, Kira, Aiesha, and Zack. You guys help Alpha figure out how to Ethan back," Jason instructed. "The rest of us: It's Morphin Time!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Katherine, Rocky, and Adam chorused.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Billy cried.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini added.

"Gold Ran---Tryannosaurus!" Jason finished. Instantly, the Rangers were at the site. The remaining Rangers were so engrossed in their hunt that they soon drowned out the fight.

"Wait, wait, wait," Aiesha said suddenly.

"What?" they asked.

"You've found Ethan?" Conner asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. And I think we can get him home," Aiesha answered.

"Good. I'm sure his parents must be worried," Katherine stated.

"Yeah. No kidding," Kira agreed. Then, as they all heard an explosion, they looked up. The Hornitron had been felled by the Power Cannon.

"Well, that's the end of **that** guy," Kira commented. No sooner had she said this, did the others appear in the Command Center.

"Okay, we've taken care of the Hornitron," Jason declared, as he and the others took off their helmets.

"That is good," Zordon approved.

"Zordon, what was up with Jason's Gold Ranger morph? I mean---it's weird. For the past few weeks, he's been going through all these strange changes," Tommy stated.

"I am uncertain, Rangers. We will have to contact Trey on Triforia," Zordon responded.

"Well, I've got some more good news," Aiesha stated.

"What?" the others asked.

"We've located Ethan," Aiesha declared.


	8. Bringing Him Home

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

Butterfly heaven: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Mick.

As one, the Rangers cheered.

"Okay, so where is he?" Katherine wondered.

"The Dark Dimension," Aiesha answered.

"Aw, man. Not **that** place again," Tommy groaned.

"Afraid so. And to make things even worse, the fog's continued to rise," Billy told them.

"So, who's gonna in there?" Kira asked.

"I will," Conner stated.

"Wait a minute, man," Trent objected.

"Look, **I**'**m** the leader of the Dino Thunder team. Ethan's **my** responsibility. Now you've **got** to let me do this," Conner said earnestly. The older Rangers were silent for a moment.

"Okay," Jason finally said. "But if you need any help, we're all right behind you," he added.

"Right," Conner acknowledged.

"Wait a second. You're gonna need a type of mirror to dispel the fog's affects," Billy reminded them.

"Well, you know what? I still never leave home without one," Kimberly announced, pulling out a pink mirror and handing it to Conner.

"Way to go, Kimberly," Trini complimented, slapping her friend five.

"Now, you'll have to get in and out fairly 'cuz I don't know how long I can hold it open," Billy warned him.

"I'm ready," Conner stated. The coordinates were set in and the boy got ready. As soon as the portal was opened, he stepped through. In the Dark Dimension, Ethan watched as a portal suddenly opened and revealed Conner.

"Conner!" he cried. The other boy used the mirror that had been loaned to him to neutralize the fog.

"Well, **that**'**s** taken care of. What about these bars?" Ethan wondered. For a moment, Conner was stumped.

"Hey, I wonder..." he mused. Without explaining, he put the mirror in front of the bars, which dissolved.

"Cool. How'd you figure that out?" Ethan queried.

"Well, the reflection of the beams would---never mind," Conner cut himself off. "Come on. The portal's gonna close any minute," he continued. They moved towards the opening, only to be hindered by Elsa.

"Well, that's just too bad, Rangers," she sneered.

"I'm not in the mood for you," Conner warned.

"Like I said, too bad," Elsa stated. With an annoyed sigh, Conner grabbed Ethan who gave out a surprised yelp as the former used his super speed to move through the portal. Elsa attempted to launch an attack, but it was thwarted when the portal closed.

"Ethan, you're okay!" Kira cried in relief.

"Yeah. Thanks to Conner," Ethan responded. Conner relinquished the mirror back into Kimberly's custody.

"What a guy. Not a scratch on it," she approved. Everybody laughed.

"Hey. What do you say we get back to the cyberspace?" Rocky suggested.

"Good idea," the others agreed. With that, they all headed out.


	9. More Christmas Fun

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Mick. And I apologize for not putting in Ethan's parents in sooner. I just didn't have a way to put them in before now.

By the time the Rangers got back to Hailey's Cyberspace, Mr. and Mrs. James had been there for some time and were quite distraught.

"Where could he be? What could those things have wanted with him?" Mrs. James asked.

"Ma'am, there's no cause for alarm. I'm sure the Power Rangers are doing everything they can to find your son," Mick soothed.

"Welll, even with their vast numbers, there's no way they can be everywhere at once and---" Mr. James' voice trailed off.

"Ethan?" he asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Ethan called. With a sigh of relief, the two ran to their child.

"Oh, honey. We were so worried," the woman told him.

"I'm okay, Mom. The Red Dino Ranger saved me. It was **so** cool," Ethan responded.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet?" Kimberly asked, leaning against Tommy.

"Well, 'tis the season," Tommy responded.

"Yeah," Kimberly agreed. Meanwhile, Katherine made her way up to Mick.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Oh, hey!" he exclaimed. "So, did you and your sister find anything?" he continued.

"What?" Katherine asked. Then, "Oh, no! She's not my sister! She just sometimes helps me out with my dance class. And, no. She didn't find anything she liked."

"Well, that's too bad," Mick said.

"Yeah. It is," Katherine responded.

"Can I get you some hot chocolate?" Mick offered.

"That'd be lovely," Katherine grinned.

"Hey, check it out," Adam said. The other Rangers followed his gaze to see a Reefside police officer bring get himself two hot chocolates and walk up to Katherine.

"Well, what do you know?" Tommy grinned.

"It's about time Kat got herself a guy," Rocky said.

"Rocky!" Aiesha and Trini cried together. As one, the girls smacked him.

"Ow! I didn't mean it like **that**!" Rocky protested. "I just meant it was about time she got some happiness," he continued.

"Rocky's got a point there," Kimberly agreed.

"Merry Christmas, Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Merry, Christams, Tommy," Kimberly responded. They kissed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: after a surge of Gold Ranger Power, the Rangers finally learn why Jason's been changing. Trey's dying and the powers are reattaching themselves to the only other person it's familiar with. However, Mesogog, Goldar, and Gragon decide to try to steal the power for themselves. Will they succeed? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't hate Trey and normally wouldn't kill him off, but I needed a reason why the Gold Ranger Powers would be attaching themselves to Jason and that was the only good explanation that I could come up with.


End file.
